2013.09.26- A Quick Meeting
It is afternoon, and they are at the house of poorness. Jocelyn had come by to check in, so to speak, with who is left in Genosha. Which was really, at this point, her and Hope. Jocelyn wasn't sure of Nate's status on things, and knew Rachel and Shift were back in the USA. She had brought some decent food by the house, what with the somewhat large credits she gets for running the hospital being more than she's used to. But that meant she could provide the group with at least some decent meals, even if decent housing would be too suspicious. The woman is currently seated against one of the walls, munching on a bagel, going over things in her head. She'd been tired lately, and prone to headaches. It was similar to when her power first manifested, and Jocelyn wasn't a huge fan of that sort of thing. Still, she'd kept busy with her cell, and found out some stuff about the human candidate that she felt she needed to spread to the rest of the group as soon as was reasonable. Based on their planned check-in times, she figured Hope should be at the house in the near future, so she was waiting for the woman. Out of all the people in Genosha from the X-Men, or who at least came with them, one members probably has been the most low profile to the whole group. That person, simply put, is one Hope Summers. Oh sure, some people may have seen her, or interacted with her, and Nate even pulled her in on a mission, but well... For the most part, she's been low profile. At best she may be trying to gather information by looking and listening, but at worst... Well, let's not go there. Instead, lets just focus on how Hope sort of slinks into the safehouse, slowly unwrapping the ripped and dirty piece of cloth that she's been using as a head wrapping, mask, and cape. Or at least she does that before she just nods once at Jocelyn in greeting. "Hey Hope," Jocelyn greets the girl. "Food is on the table, help yourself," the tall woman comments easily enough. Jocelyn hasn't pulled Hope in on her stuff because Jocelyn has easily been the highest profile of the group so far. "You been finding out anything interesting we can use?" Jocelyn asks. "I had the non-mutant candidate checked out. Turns out he's worthless, as he's got a bunch of criminals backing him. Won't stand a chance in an election if that comes out, and I don't really think anyone would want him in power. Or his puppetmasters, more accurately," the woman says. She takes a bite of her bagel and sips her water. "Don't suppose you've heard from Shift or Rachel yet, have you?" she adds out of curiosity. She hadn't heard anything yet. "If you haven't heard from Nate, we met with a female 'candidate'. Definitely a mutant, didn't want to run but may be reconsidering it now. And by 'definitely a mutant', I mean in a way that... Well, let's just say that she has one of the more unique powers I've dealt with, but I'm glad I don't have that ability all the time." As that's said, there's a slight shrug from Hope. "That said, she could be a good leader. Maybe. If she grows enough of a backbone to run." Then the younger redhead shakes her head. "And no. I haven't. Heck, I haven't heard from Nate since he brought me to that meeting." "Well, unless there are more candidates, then I think she's the front runner. Maybe she'll see the need and that'll help her grow a spine," Jocelyn says. "I hadn't talked with Nate, no. But his abilities let him travel around the world much more quickly than I can, so he might be on another continent by now. I haven't seen him since...". She pauses, thinking. "Haven't seen him since ran into a particularly snobby mutant when we were out gathering information". That was the word Jocelyn had to describe Monet, from the conversation they'd had. "What's the woman's power? Is it this Prelude person?" Jocelyn asks, taking another bite. A nod is given regarding the powers. "I know what you mean about not wanting particular powers though. Mine are acting a touch like they were when I first manifested, minus the whole uncontrolled explosion bit," Jocelyn tells Hope. Which was a little bit of rotten timing, but there wasn't anything to do about it. There's a faint nod at that. Heck, the fact that Nate and Jocelyn can move around that fast and easily is just another reminder of how easy some other mutants have it. Not that Hope'll admit to it. Then again, she does know that sooner or later she will return to NYC, and there may be issues regarding her and her 'school', especially if somehow /HE/ gets involved in things. It was Prelude. And the best way to describe what she can do is that she knows if you're lying. Which made a conversation between her, a telepath in the form of Nate, and me copying her powers a bit interesting. Even if Nate did end up doing most of the talking." And then, at the mention of Jocelyn's power issues, there's a faint snort from the younger redhead. "Consider yourself lucky then. With what I do, I have the chance of doing that almost any time I copy someone elses abilities. The uncontrolled explosion thing. Or worse." "A living lie detector. I can see that being usful, especially if you're in politics," Jocelyn says with an easy nod. "If we can't find someone else soon, I think that's who we need to back," she confirms. "I've found out that Magneto has a mutant geneticist on his staff. Requested lab space for him in the hospital. Guy seems to have teleportation powers, and apparently grew his own lab that helps him out. I'd love to know what they're working on there," she admits. A nod is given. "You're not the first mimic I've met. Though speaking of that, perhaps you should try copying my powers in a non-stressful situation. My vision is significantly different from normal, and if you aren't aware of how it works, if the need arises in a fight, then things won't go so well," she tells Hope. The fact that Magneto has a geneticist does not worry Hope. On the other hand the fact that he can /grow/ a lab, especially a lab that can help him...? That does worry the young mutant mimic. At least a little. After all the whole techno/organic thing is a bit of an ongoing thing for her, if only due to who raised her. "Oh, it sounds great. Until you stop and think about how much people lie every day. I'm not just talking big lies, but also little ones. The ones that we believe but subconsciously know are lies. Trust me, I don't even want to think of what it'd be like going around and knowing the majority of what others tell you is a lie." "As for your friend with the lab space, you may want to make sure all of us know where his lab is, so if need be we can avoid it, or even help take it down if things go so bad that... Well, I'd rather not think about that." Then, as the younger teenager moves towards the table to finally grab food, she adds a little bit more. "As for copying your powers, if you don't mind, I might. But not right now. Thank you." "Oh, I can tell you exactly where it is. Third floor of the hospital in Bastion," Jocelyn says. She'd gone ahead and allocated the space. "Given I've got the schematics and a master key, wouldn't be too hard to get in. Though he hinted at it having better than electronic security. Probably as a subtle way to tell me how important his work was to the state and all that jazz," the woman says. "So I'd expect that it'd look different. Though I'm almost wondering if one of the telepaths would be able to pull any information from it. If it's living, it has to have some sort of mind, or at least memory that can be accessed". That was Jocelyn's thinking. "Yeah, every little lie would get overwhelming. It'd probably make me pretty jaded towards the world," Jocelyn admits. Even moreso than normal, even if she does a good job of hiding that from the group. "So, when you've not been meeting with the possible candidates, what have you been up to? Heard anything about how the people are leaning right now, in terms of how they feel about Magneto?" Jocelyn asks. "Maybe they can. Maybe they can't. Telepathy is a bit... Tricky." Yeah. As Hope says that she sounds a bit... Off. "I mean Rachel might. And Nate might have the raw power to do it. But then again they might not be able to." The location that is mentioned though is noted. Just in case. After all, the young redhead may have to pay that lab a visit later on, if only due to the slim chance of there being some sort of connection... "Outside of that... I haven't been doing anything big. Not by your standards. Been out there. With people. Finding out what they do on this island and how they do it to survive. Which in the end isn't that much different than I'm use to, even if they have it a lot easier. I talked with some people here and there to get an idea too of what the general feeling is regarding Magneto, but... Among those that I've been spending time with, in the end they're usually more worried about survival than anything else." "Nate might, but he'd also alert every other telepath or energy sensitive on the island. He flares up like the sun," Jocelyn says. "If Rachel could do it, it'd be better. She's a bit more subtle about it than he is". That had been Jocelyn's experience at least. When Hope talks about it not being big by her standards, Jocelyn shakes her head a little bit. "I just happen to have met him once or twice before and got an opportunity. Intel on the ground is just as valuable," Jocelyn points out. The fact that people are mostly concerned about survival is noted, however. That was something they could use. "Something else on your mind, Hope?" Jocelyn then asks. Hope did sound a bit off when she spoke about the telepathy. Something...? "Yes. No. And maybe. Let's just say that Telepathy is not one of my favorite powers to grab while unprepared, and leave it at that." Hope admits in regards to that question. "All though if I run into Nathan again I just may have to copy his, just to find out what the heck is going on in his head." Then there's a faint heh, and a nod. "And I agree. Rachel is more skilled. But I wouldn't write her off as less powerful than Nate. Not exactly." "I've seen Nate go pretty close to all-out. I haven't seen Rachel yet. I've seen her go fairly high, but I do think she might be more skilled," Jocelyn agrees. She could only read strength based on active power use, not raw power use, except for when their power leaked out all over the place. "Truth is, power is a mix of raw strength and skill, in my experience". Jocelyn shrugs a little at that as she takes a drink. "I can imagine it isn't, no. Suddenly getting all those thoughts hammering into your mind? No thank you," Jocelyn agrees. "I'm not sure how you or Axiom handle switching powers as much as you do though. You gain some familiarity with the powers you borrow, right?" A nod is given regarding Nate's head. "I have no idea, to be honest. He's seemed hesitant about this mission from day one," Jocelyn observes. Axiom...? "Who, or whatever Axiom is might. Me? I dunno. When I copy things I can use them, and I haven't instantly killed myself or anyone else. So that might count for something... On the other hand, yeah. All those thoughts is the big issue. The first time I copied a telepath there were only three of us on the whole planet, so it wasn't an issue. But the second and third times? Smack dab in New York City? Not fun." All though that does make Hope wonder a little if she does at least get a little skill when she copies things. "I copied Nathan once. heck, he was the first person I ever copied. And considering how he and Nate are sort of the same person, I have an idea of just how powerful they are. But I also copied Rachel, and let me tell you, she's pretty close to them power wise. Heck, odds are if Nathan wasn't focusing his powers on what he has to..." She shakes her head. "Never mind. Especially since the Nathan running around isn't my Nathan, or at least isn't him yet, or is him from yet another reality... Or whatever." "Friend of mine. Mimic and power booster," Jocelyn explains to Hope. Similar to Hope in some ways. Yeah, I can't imagine having all of New York City in my head at once. Hell, the thoughts of all the sports fans competing against each other would be enough to drive me mad," she says with a small grin. She was perfectly fine not being a telepath, despite the benefits they did get at times. Jocelyn does note the bit about the Nathan from Hope's time having to focus his powers on something, but she chooses not to push Hope on that topic. It might be a different Nate. "Makes sense to me, that things may be different. But I'm not surprised that Rachel is pretty close," Jocelyn agrees. With a slight chuckle, Hope lets out, "Considering their 'mother'? That shouldn't be surprising. Hell, when people find out my name and don't know that I'm adopted they tend to think I have the same powers as those three and 'Grandma' Jean." Pause. "And please don't repeat that I just called her that." "But anyways, they're all pretty up there in regards to telepathy. Rachel just has some odd... Skills. But odds are Jean has more training. Nate has raw power. I don't know about the Nathan that's running around, but if he's anything like mine, if he didn't have to focus his powers like he probably has to, he'd be on power with Nate." Huh. Rachel hadn't mentioned the Jean connection she had. Just that she was from another timeline. That made her and Nate siblings of a sort? From different timelines? Jocelyn wasn't quite sure how that worked. "That makes sense," Jocelyn agrees as she lets that information roll around in her head a little bit. Though there is a slight pause when Hope speaks of having the same powers. "You said of those three? I know Rachel and Nate," Jocelyn says. "Who is number three?" Since she's assuming that Grandma Jean isn't one of them. Jocelyn is a touch confused. There is a smile at the comment about not telling Jean. "Don't worry about it. I won't let Doctor Grey know you called her grandma," Jocelyn says. "From what bits I've been told about Rachel's timeline, she likely had to develop some different skills. I agree, from what I've seen of the three though," Jocelyn responds. Which would make them all very powerful mutants. "In any event, I'm glad to have them on our side and not working against us," Jocelyn adds. "Number three..." Hope supplies as she rubs her temples. "Is Nathan. He's sort of a copy of Nate, but not exactly. Definitely from another reality though. And he looks like a cyborg due to him having half his body turned into metal, but I'm not sure if he actually qualifies due to the odd reason for his transformation." And yet, as that's admitted, the younger redhead takes a bite of her bagel, and tries to collect her thoughts before speaking up again. "The guy who raised me was Nathan, or at least a version of him. I don't know if he's from yet another reality or not, especially since I don't know if I'm from a possible future, or another reality myself. But if that wasn't complex enough, there's yet another copy, or maybe a younger version of Nathan running around with a mercenary called Domino these days. And where as my Nathan put his life on the line every day of my life to protect me, and more importantly, to prepare me to fight my own battles, this Nathan not only comes off as waaaaay over protective, or did once he found out what I was to my Nathan, but at the same time he made it crystal clear he's willing to try and stop a /BIG/ thing that happened before I was born... Something I'd love to stop myself, but if I do I flat out know I risk not existing anymore. Period." "And yet that fact didn't even cause Nathan to blink. He just said 'we'll stop it before it can happen'." And it's probably a good thing that Hope didn't know that Jocelyn didn't know about Rachel's family connection. Otherwise she wouldn't of even mentioned it. (Re) "And I thought you were just switching between Nate and Nathan for the one on the mission," Jocelyn says. "That's quite the difference," the woman says. Then Hope explains the rest of Nathan's goals and the woman rubs her head. "This time travel and alternate reality stuff. I thought I had something of a handle on it, having been tossed into the future a few times myself. But maybe I don't have as much of a handle on it as I thought," the woman admits, taking a sip of her water and rubbing her head a little more. "So that means there are two sort-of copies of Nate running around. I know Domino passingly. Haven't talked with her in quite awhile, to be honest," Jocelyn admits. She'd not seen the woman in quite some time. Really since she left the institute. "So there's a possible big thing that may happen that he wants to stop. Which would probably spin this timeline off on another path somewhere, if the whole infinite timeline theories are true". The woman shakes her head. "I think I'll leave the speculating on that to the more educated people. I'm just a girl from downtown Detroit. We were lucky to get a decent chemistry teacher in high school, let alone theories on time travel and manipulation". There's a slight nod at Jocelyn as the older woman at least partially understand what Hope's dealing with. "You more or less got it. And on top of that, I don't think that's the only thing he's trying to change. But well... If who ever the so called experts are, are wrong regarding how things work, changing things might mean I no longer exist, which I'd like to avoid if at all possible. No matter how much I /HATE/ what happened." Then, then there's a slight pause as the younger redhead looks at the X-Woman. "And before you ask, I'll just try to explain it. Imagine that you could go back in time and could stop World War One. By doing so, you stop not only that war, but also the second world war, and everything that goes along with that. The senseless deaths. The concentration camps. The atomic bombs being dropped. All of it." "Now, that might sound good on the surface. But imagine if you knew that doing that could, and more than likely would change things so you no longer exist. At all. Period." "Now, take that, and magnify it a million fold, since I know that the bad thing that happened before I was born was /BAD/, but I know that it more than likely played a role in my birth, and I know that my birth and people trying to kill me as soon as I was born helped lead to a series of events that in turn lead to Earth being rendered uninhabitable and the human race having died out in a thousand to two thousand years, tops." There's a lot to it, and time travel was not Jocelyn's main focus. She listens to Hope's explanation and considers things. She got the bit how changing one thing changed a lot of other things. "Not to mention that you might stop the wars, but what happens because of that? How does humankind progress? War is awful, but war also provides a lot of innovations. Maybe our technology takes a completely different turn. For the better or worse, I have no idea. It's a guessing game at best," Jocelyn says. As to the bit about people trying to kill her, and this bad thing having a hand in Hope's birth, Jocelyn shakes her head. "No pressure then," she comments. "So you're avoiding these people. Who are they, if I can ask?" Jocelyn questions. "It's worse since the thing I'm trying to be careful of isn't a war. It's something that is much worse than one, if only for Mutants." Hope admits as she closes her eyes. "One of them is a time traveler. A member of the X-Men. No, I won't mention their name. Especially since this guy was one of the 'good guys' and did a bunch of good things back before I was born. Things that probably still have to happen." Then there's a shrug. "On the other hand if their older self, who's been chasing me my entire life were to up and appear right in front of me right now, I wouldn't hesitate to up and copy any and every power I could, from any and every mutant on the island I can, just so I could eliminate him for good." "As for the rest... Anti-Mutant terrorists galore. And I'm not avoiding them. Hell, some of them somehow know I'm in this time already and have tried to kill me. Hell, when I was born they destroyed an entire town and killed everyone in it to try and kill me." "Can't say I know of any time travelers on the X-Men". Pause. "Well, not counting the ones from other times, and to my knowledge most of those I've met who've traveled in time don't have control of it". Jocelyn does make a mental checkmark in her head to keep an ear out for anything though. "I suspect that if he showed up here, where you could do that, he'd be making what could amount to a large tactical mistake," Jocelyn adds. There were certain rules for going after a superpowered person, and one of them was to not play into their strengths. That much she'd learned from certain members of the Young Allies. "As to the terrorists, they sound like they fit the description. I'm sorry for everything you've had to deal with though, Hope. It sounds like your time is also one of the darker ones," the woman adds softly. There's a faint 'Heh' at that. "My time might end up becoming yours if we're not careful." is said as Hope finally starts to stand back up. "As for this place being bad for that person? Maybe. Which is part of why I wanted to come here. But knowing that they'd still find a way to use it to their advantage. Like by becoming Magneto's right hand man, if they could." "And don't apologize. You didn't cause any of it. Heck, if anything I should apologize to you... Since well... You might be one of the ones that gets the short end of the stick when everything goes to hell. That is if this actually is the past of my reality and not an alternate reality." Standing herself, Jocelyn nods. "Well, it ends up being that way, then I'll deal with it when the time comes," Jocelyn says. "I'm also not convinced being Magneto's right hand would be an advantage for anyone. Seems a good way to be under his thumb," the woman adds. "I should get back though. I'll check in with you again later, Hope. Good luck". Which may, given their conversation, apply to any number of things. Category:Log